


Why do you make things so hard?

by arcticwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jock Derek, Kind of smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nerd Stiles, Oblivious Stiles, Seriously guys, everyone is bad at feelings, so fucking gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticwolves/pseuds/arcticwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale was captain of the football team, he had one of the highest GPAs of the entire school and one could say he was fairly popular. Derek Hale could have any boy he wanted. That's why it was weird that he found himself hiding behind the corner of the hallway watching Stiles Stilinski as he and his best friend, Scott McCall, talked in front of Stiles' locker (that Derek had memorized because he's a creeper). AKA Derek is head over heels in love with Stiles but Stiles doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you make things so hard?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I post here. I hope y'all like it.
> 
> I have too much Sterek feels. I had to let them out. I'm also a High School AU whore. So there you have it. Enjoy.
> 
> Note: sorry if the story seems a bit rushed. It was written 4am and I tried not to overthink before posting since it is the first work I post. Anyway. Enjoy it.

        Derek Hale was captain of the football team, he had one of the highest GPAs of the entire school and one could say he was fairly popular. Derek Hale could have any boy he wanted. That's why it was weird that he found himself hiding behind the corner of the hallway watching Stiles Stilinski as he and his best friend, Scott McCall, talked in front of Stiles' locker (that Derek had memorized because he's a creeper).

         Derek was a sophomore the first time he had laid eyes on Stiles, they were both in the study hall. Stiles was sitting on the seat in front of Derek’s, in a heated argument about DC vs Marvel with Scott. Stiles moved his hand wildly as he talked, his hands were _addicting_ to say the least, with long fingers and veiny forearms. Derek was amused right away, what with Stiles’ snarky comebacks and smart comments, the boy was something else and Derek felt uh… Intrigued by him. It was a downhill from there.

       Laura -Derek’s older sister- used to tease him about his crush, and Derek had insisted it wasn’t a crush, “I just think he’s _intriguing_ , that’s all”. Laura just stared at him blankly every time he denied his obvious crush on the boy.

       Okay, maybe he had a crush even back then, but he couldn’t be sure at the time. But _now_ he couldn’t deny it anymore. He was _spying_ on Stiles for fuck’s sake.

        Derek felt a hand on his shoulder, he froze in place as his eyes widened. He turned around slowly to find Jackson Whittemore staring at him with a knowing smirk on his face. Derek glared at the hand on his shoulder, making Jackson retreat the offending hand, but the glare wasn’t enough to take that annoying smirk from his face. Derek wanted to vanish so he didn’t have to deal with whatever crap Jackson was about to say. How were they even friends anyway? Jackson was an asshole 80% of the time, but he was dating Danny, and everyone loved Danny, so he had to deal with Jackson. It was a package deal.

      “What are you doing, Hale?” -he said smugly, and Derek wanted to punch him right in the face, but he just sighed, looking annoyed, “don’t tell me you’re staring at that Stilinski kid. Again.”, he continued.

       Derek stared at the ceiling hoping the skies would swallow him whole, “I don’t _stare_ ”, Derek said with an affronted look as Jackson just looked back at him with an unimpressed expression, “I just observe him”. Jackson laughed at that, Derek’s frown deepened.

         “Yeah sure. Derek”, Jackson said as he pated Derek on the shoulder, Derek glared again. But this time Jackson didn’t seem to notice as he continued talking, “so… when are you gonna say something to him and stop being such a pussy?” he asked, wearing a serious expression. Derek sighed and closed his eyes.

      When he opened his eyes, he looked to where Stiles was –now getting some books from his locker -he was wearing a Star Wars shirt and a blue plaid (as usual), He looked cute, Derek thought.- Then he looked back at Jackson, “I just- That’s none of your business, Whittemore”, Derek said as he stabbed Jackson in the chest with his finger.

       Jackson put his hands up in surrender, “whatever Hale, just do something quick I’m sick of you mooning over him”, Derek just glared at him in return. Jackson sighed and walked away muttering something under his breath.

        Derek was ready to go to his first class when Stiles and Scott walked past him and Derek’s brain lost all functions when Stiles nodded and smiled at him politely as he walked by. Derek forced a smiled in return that probably made him look like a mass murderer. Derek berated himself for not being a normal, functional human being.

 

        This day couldn’t get any worse, he thought as he walked to class with his head down.

 

 

~♥♥~

         Turns out it _could_ get worse.

          Derek was on his third period, the one class he shared with Stiles, since Stiles was a sophomore and Derek was one year away from his senior year, but Stiles was some kind of math prodigy and took third year calculus –could Stiles get any more perfect? ugh- Their teacher started giving back their graded tests, and Derek got an F, a fucking F. He was no math genius but he was always above average. What did he do wrong this time?? Okay, if Derek is being honest with himself, he was pretty distracted by a certain someone in class, Stiles’ fingers and mouth and arms and eyes and nose and his _everything_ should be illegal! Derek sighed. He was feeling like that red-headed girl from Mean Girls, He was fucked. F-u-c-k-e-d!

           “Mr. Hale”, their teacher, Mr. Johnson called out, “since you got an F, I’m assigning one of the better graded students as your mentor, so you’re prepared for finals”. Derek nodded as Mr. Johnson looked at the listing, “I’m assigning you with Mr. Stilinski”, Derek’s blood ran cold, he didn’t know what to do.

          How was this his life? The reason why he got an F is going to be his mentor? This was a tragedy. _”On the other hand-“_ , Derek thought, _“it’s a great opportunity to get to actually know him”._

          And with that, Derek was convinced.

           Stiles was looking at him with a uncertain smile, Derek looked back confused before smiling politely back. Much less manic this time. He was proud of himself. Stiles was walking towards him now, oh _fuck_. “so… how do you wanna do this? Meet at my house after school?”, Stiles asked looking very much unsure.

           Derek swallowed and tried his best not to stare at Stiles’ lips and he spoke, “that sounds, uh… great. We could meet in front of school after class and go to your house from here?” Derek said almost as a question.

           Stiles nodded in return, “sounds good to me”, he said. And was ready to turn around and leave when Derek remembered something.

           “Wait!” he said, a little too loud. Stiles looked back at him, one eyebrow up in question. “uh- I have practice after school-”, he searched Stiles face but it was blank, “-do you mind if we meet after that?” Stiles stared at him for a few moments before replying.

         “Yeah, yeah, that’s cool. I can get some work done in the library while you do your football stuff” Derek inwardly smiled because Stiles knew which sport he played. Stiles stared at him again with an arched eyebrow. Oh, Derek was still smiling like a crazy person damnit. He changed his expression for something less crazy and nodded.

         “See you later then”, Derek said. Stiles smiled before walking away and Derek’s breath caught. Maybe having Stiles as his mentor wasn’t a very good idea after all.

 

 

~♥♥~

       Later that day after practice Derek walked to the front of school where Stiles was waiting for him in from of his trademark baby-blue jeep. When Stiles spotted him he waved. Derek walked up to him. “figured it was easier if I drove us to my house”, Derek nodded, he couldn’t trust his voice because he was going to ride with Stiles, in _his_ jeep. Derek had daydreamed about it many times before. In his mind they were dating and Stiles would wait for him after practice so they could drive to Stiles’ house where they would go to Stiles’ room, and they’d kiss deep on Stiles’ bed and- that’s when Stiles clear his throat. Fuck, Derek had spaced out. Stiles looks at him questioning, and Derek just moves to open the passenger door.

       The drive to the Stilinski household is pretty much silent. But it wasn’t overwhelmingly so, since Stiles lived just a few blocks away from the school. Once they were inside Stiles’ house they spread their books, notebooks and work sheets on the table. “so…” Stiles begun to speak, breaking the silence, “I printed out some work sheets on what we are studying right now. How behind exactly are you?”, Derek tried to think about the last thing he had actually learned and he couldn’t think of anything they had learned this semester.

       “I uh-pretty much spaced out this whole semester”, he said because that wasn’t so far from the truth, because _“I got distracted staring at your perfectly shaped mouth”_ wasn’t a viable option, even though it was the truth. The way Stiles chewed on his pen cap as he solved his math problems was _distracting_ , it wasn’t Derek’s fault! He’s pretty sure Stiles had a oral fixation, the thought of Stiles and oral in the same sentence made Derek flush, he could feel his ears burning

       “Pretty much space-“ Stiles trailed off with a snort and muttered something about jocks and their little brains. Derek frowned at that. “okay, start with this one” Stiles said as he handed Derek a work sheet “it’s just a review sheet of what we’ve learned before, it will help you with what we’re learning now” Stiles said. Derek nodded and got to work.

        Derek finished the review sheet fairly fast, he remembered most of the stuff in it, after Stiles corrected it, and most of it was right they moved to the next subject. Stiles was explaining him patiently. But it wasn’t like Derek was _bad_ at math, so he got the stuff Stiles was teaching him pretty fast. They worked on various work sheets throughout the next three hours.

         When Derek was done with the last sheet he cracked his knuckles and handed it back to Stiles, who corrected it pretty fast “nine out of ten” he said brightly with a smile “that’s really good”, Derek’s stomach did a little flip at the compliment. He smiled in return. “I think we’re done for today” Stiles said after a few moments of silence. Derek felt disappointed, if he was being honest he expected to spend a little more time with Stiles after they were done studying. He was gathering his stuff to go home when Stiles looked at him unsure, “uh- you can stay for dinner if you want”, he said while scratching the back of his neck.

        Derek knew he was probably offering to be polite but apparently his body didn’t get the memo as his stomach did that funny thing again, “yeah, sure” he played cool. Stiles nodded as he moved to the living room couch and gestured Derek to follow.

        “It’s still pretty early, we might as well watch a movie. Your pick”, Stiles said with the TV control extended to him, Derek accepted with a nod. He was going through the TV catalogue and settled on watching an episode of _Doctor Who_. Stiles stared at him surprised but smiled brightly at Derek. Derek could _feel_ his blush and ordered it to go away. “who knew. Derek Hale is a closeted nerd” Stiles said still smiling and Derek swear it was the most beautiful smile in world, “nice choice” Stiles finished.

       They didn’t really watched the show. After that Stiles was much less tense around Derek and never stopped talking jumping from subject to subject, Derek was a little more quiet but he liked listening to Stiles talk. Turns out they have a lot in common and Stiles was extremely easy to talk, Derek couldn’t help but relax with him. They talked about their interests and Derek learns that although Stiles is a diehard DC fan like Derek, he can appreciate Marvel, he also learned that Stiles wanted to go to Stanford like Derek. Derek couldn’t help but imagine the two of them together on the large Stanford campus holding hands and being couple-y together, a little smile crept on Derek’s face at the thought.

       After a little more than an hour (that really felt like a few minutes) of non-stop talking, Stiles smiled at Derek “you are nothing like I thought you’d be” Stiles said, still smiling. Derek couldn’t help but smile back, “I like it”, Stiles finished. Derek was ecstatic. He was wrong, this day wasn’t the worst day ever, it was one of the best days ever. Not only he got to spend time with Stiles and get to know him better, he was also able to show Stiles that he wasn’t a meat-head jock. He’d count that as a success. “it’s getting late, Imma start preparing dinner, and by that I mean heat up a frozen pizza”, Stiles said with a smirk.

        “Yeah I’ll text my mom and let her know, I’ll get home a little later”, Derek quickly shot his mom a text, which she replied a few minutes later telling him that it’s okay as long as he gets home before ten. Derek smiled because that meant he still had a couple of hours with Stiles. Stiles soon got back from the kitchen and sat on the couch next to Derek, he sat a little closer than he was before Derek noticed, that only made him smile.

          “Pizza is on the oven, gonna be done in 15”, Stiles informed, “we can watch the new X-men movie, I bought the blue-ray last week but still haven’t got the chance to watch it, you down?”, he asked.

          “I haven’t watched it either, so yeah”, Derek replied and Stiles beamed at him. They talked a bit more as they waited for the pizza, when it was almost time to get it out of the oven Stiles quickly put the Blue-Ray on the player and adjusted the settings then paused the movie so he could get the pizza and some plates for the both of them, this time Derek followed to help him, Derek had to show him that he was a proper gentleman and definitely boyfriend material. Stiles seemed grateful so Derek counted that as a win.

           They watched the movie silently as they munched on their slices of pizza. Derek would sometimes glace at Stiles as he ate, his profile highlighted by the light from the TV screen, he glanced down to his mouth and averted his gaze when Stiles caught him looking. Stiles smiled to himself and Derek wondered what that meant. Throughout the movie he would steal glances at smiles mouth and his hands as he fiddled with the fabric of his shirt mindlessly. Even when Stiles was still, he was moving somehow, Derek found that adorable.

      When the movie finished and they had devoured their food, Derek checked the time and sighed, it was almost 9:30PM, if he leaves now he can still get home in time. “it’s getting late-”, Derek said as Stiles looked at him, “mom wants me home before ten”, Stiles nodded in understanding.

      “Okay, I’ll drop you by the school so you can get your car”, Stiles said. Derek smiled at him as Stiles cleaned his hands on his pants and got up. They walk together towards Stiles’ jeep and Stiles drive to school. Talking throughout the whole ride this time. When they get to Derek’s car, Stiles stares at his foot and Derek feels anxious. Not ready to say goodbye just yet. Today had been perfect. They had studied and Derek was able to focus and actually get stuff done, they got to know a little about each other, and Stiles seems to tolerate Derek now, like him even. Which Derek definitely counts as a win. It was better than Derek could ever expect. “Today was… Much better than I imagined it would be” Stiles confessed as if reading Derek’s mind. Derek smiles shyly at him.

       “Yeah it was really nice”, Derek agreed. Stiles looked up from his feet to smile warmly at Derek, and that makes Derek’s stomach flip once again. “same time tomorrow?” Derek asked with, Stiles nodded, his previous smile still on his face. He ducked a his head a little to hide it ad Derek found it endearing.

        “Lemme borrow your phone for a sec”, Stiles said after a moment. Derek handed his phone without even thinking about it. “here, now you have my number and I have yours”, Derek was surprised but happy nonetheless “you know, in case you have any questions about math” he added, “…or whatever”.

         “Thanks…” Derek said as he put his phone back in his pocket. “good night, Stiles”.

          “Good night, Derek. See you tomorrow”, Derek nodded and got inside the car, turning the engine on. As he drove he watched Stiles reflection on the review mirror.

        When Derek was in his bed he thought about everything that had happened today. And he couldn’t wait for what tomorrow would bring. When he was about to sleep his phone chirped signaling a new text

 

 **Stiles Stilinski:** _“C u tmrrw, Derek_   _”_

      Derek couldn’t help but smile at that. Yeah, he was looking forward for tomorrow.

 

~♥♥~

        On the following day after school Stiles and Derek meet outside the school after Derek’s practice as they had done the day before, but this time Stiles actually smiles at him and the ride to Stiles house is much less awkward now.

         Soon they fall into a routine. They meet outside the school, Stiles drives them to his house, they get their studying for the day done and they hang out afterwards, its comfortable, and after a couple of weeks Derek thinks they actually become friends, which makes Derek’s crush on Stiles even _worse,_ he’s now developed actual feelings for the boy. Because before he was in love with the idea of Stiles, but now that he got to actually know the boy, and he has feelings, real feelings for him. And it’s bad. So bad.

~♥♥~

 

      Derek can’t help but think about the developments his and Stiles’ relationship have made so far, they have inside jokes and secret smiles and they even talk about their families, but Derek noticed that they never talk outside Stiles’ house, they never talk when they are at school. And that makes Derek think about the first day they had studied together, Stiles muttered something about jocks, maybe Stiles is ashamed to be friends with Derek? Maybe he’s afraid his friends will judge him for his choice of company? The thought makes Derek wince. He in his usual table in the cafeteria overthinking about the whole thing when Isaac joins him on the table.

     From the his teammates, the blonde is his favorite by far. Derek can go as far as call him his friend.  “So…” Isaac begins, “I hear you’re hanging out with Stilinski”, he looks at Derek and Derek looks back narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

     “How do you know that?” he asked suspicious. Isaac seemed a bit jittery as he looked at his hands. When he looks up at Derek he seems very normal and Derek is very intrigued now. He raises an eyebrow at his friend.

       “Jackson told me you two were studying together”, Derek rolled his eyes, of course. _Jackson._ Derek opened his mouth to say something but Isaac beat him at it “I kind of have the biggest crush on his friend. Scott” he rushes out, “do you think you can make Stiles, you know” Isaac looked at Derek hopeful. Derek sighed.

          “I guess I can talk to him about it”, Derek said and Isaac beamed at him, he looked like a puppy, Derek laughed at it and that just made Isaac Smile more. After a while they started talking about their upcoming games and about how coach is an asshole and it’s nice, then there’s a moment of silence and Isaac looks like he wants to say something, Derek knows him well enough to tell that by the look on his face, “spill it” Derek says and Isaac gapes at him.

          “hm-are you and Stiles…” he trails off moving his hand as if to say something and after a moment Derek realizes what he meant. He frowns at Isaac and Isaac looks a bit pale at his reaction “I mean I thought you were into him, is all”.

           “I am” Derek says with defeated sigh, “but we haven’t done anything other than talk and watch movies… And study of course” Isaac looks at him, understanding. “I don’t think he is into me” Derek said after a while, “I mean we’ve been hanging out for a week now and we never talked outside of his house, other than texting” he pauses before adding “I think he’s ashamed of me. You know me being on the football team”

         “You should talk to him about it”, Isaac says, Derek glares at him. “No seriously! You should talk to him about it, it’s the only way you can know for sure if he’s ashamed of you or not” Derek considers what Isaac is saying. He _does_ have a point.

            They finish eating silently after that, and Derek thinks he might have to talk to Stiles.

            After practice Derek walks to the front of school to meet with Stiles… Only Stiles is not there. Derek leans against the jeep frowning. He decides to text Stiles.

           Just as he starts composing the text he spots Stiles coming out of school in fast pace, he is a few feet away from Derek when he starts speaking “I’m so sorry! I was at the library with Lydia, we were talking and I lost track of time” Derek frowns at the mention of the name of the girl. Lydia Martin was one of the most popular girls in school and also the smartest, her and Stiles spend a lot of time together. Derek’s frown deepen. Derek didn’t like Lydia, he decided. “Hey don’t look all scowly McScowlyson at me” Stiles says but he looks amused as he punches Derek playfully on the arm, “I’m just a few minutes late!” Stiles smiles, and Derek sighs at him. Thinking how oblivious the boy is from the actual reason he was frowning.

         “Just drive” Derek says weakly as he sits on the passenger seat. Stiles stares.

          “Don’t be such a sourwolf” Stiles says with a pout. Derek laughs at that, where does Stiles take these nicknames from?

            “Shut up, Stiles”, Derek says, but he’s smiling and Stiles smiles right back at him. Wide and bright before he drives off. On the way to Stiles’ house, Derek asks if Scott is dating someone and when Stiles arches an eyebrow at him in question, he tells about Isaac, Stiles laughs. Turns out Scott have been watching Isaac and crushing on him for _months_ now. Isaac will be pleased to know that, Derek thinks to himself.

             Later that day when they have finished studying and they seat on the couch watching whatever is on TV, Derek gathers the courage to talk to Stiles about the being-ashamed-of-him thing. Derek clears his throat to call Stiles’ attention. And when the boy looks at him he just blurts it out “Are you ashamed of me?”, Stiles looks taken aback, eyes wide.

           “What? Of course not!” he rushes out, “why would you think that?” he says looking hurt. Derek looks at him embarrassed for even asking.

            “I mean, we never hang out on school”, Stiles thinks about it for a moment and Derek feels stupid.

            “I didn’t want to seem clingy” Stiles admits. And Derek looks at him frowning. “we hang out everyday after school, I didn’t want you to get bored at me”, he says. He looks so sincere. Derek wants to kiss him right now. Well, Derek always wants to kiss Stiles but now he has to hold himself back not to kiss him.

            “I could never get bored of you”, Derek admits, and that’s the absolute truth. Stiles smiles at that and Derek smiles back, they stare at each other for a while and Derek sees Stiles glance at his mouth and _“Aren’t that very interesting”,_ Derek thinks and he inwardly wets his lips and Stiles watches as he does so, a blush creeping on Stiles face and Derek can’t help but lean closer, Stiles moves towards him as well, like they are opposite magnets attracting each other, when their lips touch Derek feels like his insides are melting, Derek takes the lead as he cups Stiles’ face in is hands, circling his jaw with his thumb. His slides his tongue in Stiles’ mouth and kisses him deep but gentle and Stiles’ kisses him back, and Derek wants to do this forever. Before they part Derek bites Stiles’ bottom lip which makes Stiles moan against Derek. When they part, Stiles opens his eyes lazily and that’s when they hear the front door open and they part even further at the sound. Stiles’ eyes wide.

          “Stiles?”, The Sheriff yells as he walks in. Derek is froze.

           “In the living room, Dad!”, Stiles yells back. Derek is still froze but he can see Stiles adjusting his pants before his father comes in. All Derek can think is about the kiss. Derek Hale just kissed Stiles Stilinski and it was amazing and he wants to do it again as soon as possible, multiple times.

           “Oh, I didn’t know we had company” the Sheriff says as he walks into the room, “you are Derek, right? Derek Hale?”, Derek just nods at him, the Sheriff Smiles at him in return, “So you’re the boy Stiles won’t shut up abo-”

            “Da-ad!”, Stiles interrupts and he looks at Derek apologetic and he mouths “don’t listen to him, he’s crazy”, if Derek wasn’t still in shock because of the kiss, he’d probably smirk at him.

             “You are staying for dinner right Derek?” the Sheriff asks but his tone says he doesn’t really have an option here. So he nods, the Sheriff smiles, pleased.

              Dinner with the Sheriff isn’t as bad as Derek thought it would be. They talk about football and school, Stiles seems oddly quiet though. When they are done eating Derek offers to wash the dishes. Once he’s done he says his goodbyes and Stiles drives him to school so he can get his car, the ride is quiet, the air thick between them.

      They say their goodnights but don’t talk about the kiss, Stiles averts Derek’s eyes and drives off. Once Derek gets home he gets a message from Stiles.

 

 **Stiles Stilinski:** _“we need to tlk”_

       Derek winces at that, but types out a reply quickly.

 **Derek:** _“shoot”_

 **Stiles Stilinski:** _“ u kssd me… what does that mean?”_

 

       Derek isn’t sure what he should reply but his heart is pounding on his chest, he wants everything with Stiles but he doesn’t want to pressure Stiles with anything.

 **Derek:** _“it doesn’t hv to mean anything, if you don’t want it too”_

       The reply is almost instant.

 **Stiles Stilinski:** _“I don’t know what I want it to mean, I need time to think about it”_

           Derek’s heart clenched, he doesn’t know what to think of that, when he goes to bed he thinks about the text over and over again, until he falls asleep.

 

~♥♥~

         The next morning when Derek gets to his locker, Stiles is waiting for him. When Stiles spots him he waves at him weakly. Derek gets closer and Stiles stares at his feet. “Hey”, Derek says unsure.

           “Hey” Stiles replies looking at him now, Derek arches one eyebrow as if to ask what’s Stiles doing here. Stiles sighs, “look Derek, I really like being your friend” he started saying and Derek felt his heart racing once again, “and that kiss was amazing, but I don’t know if-“, Stiles trails off, staring at Derek’s lips, Derek smirks at that and wets his lips, Stiles stares at him for a second “fuck it” Stiles says mostly to himself and before Derek can question that, Stiles is dragging Derek by the his arm and Derek finds the manhandling extremely hot, when he realizes where Stiles is taking him. The janitor’s closet. Derek gets excited in the pants by the idea of a make out session in the janitor’s closet, when they get inside, Stiles closes the door behind him and before Derek can say anything Stiles’ mouth in on his and Derek’s brain shortcut. Stiles kisses him slow and when Derek get on with the program he puts his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck, bringing him closer, and the moans that scape Stiles’ mouth doing crazy things to Derek.

         They kiss deep and slow then it gets more desperate and needy, Stiles’ hands go up and down Derek’s back making the hem of Derek’s letterman jacket ride up. When they part, they’re both gasping for air. Stiles stops Derek when he lean in for another kiss, Derek nearly pouts although he’d never admit that out loud, Stiles smirks at him and says "we’re gonna be late for class”, Derek groans but follows Stiles outside nonetheless. They part ways as they go for their morning class.

         On the way to class, all Derek can think of is: “ _so that just happened”_. He had made out with Stiles Stilinski in the fucking janitor’s closet, he couldn’t help but smirk as he walked to class.

~♥♥~

         On lunch break Derek sits on his usual table with Isaac, Jackson and Danny. Jackson is very tolerable when Danny is around, they even look cute together, Derek thinks. He’s chatting away with Isaac when Stiles slides in next to him, Derek smiles at him. Stiles smiles back. That’s when Derek looks up to see Scott McCall standing behind Stiles, he looks kind of lost. Stiles whispers something in Scott’s ear that makes Scott blush. Next thing he knows: Scott is sitting beside Isaac, Derek smirks at Stiles who just looks back at him innocently.

        “I told Scott about Isaac”, Stiles says smirking. Derek looks to his side to see them both smiling at each other. He looks back at Stiles to find him looking thoughtful. “wanna get out of here?”, he asked and that took Derek by surprise but he nodded nonetheless.

           Derek let Stiles lead the way to wherever he wanted to go. When Stiles turns to go to the boy’s bathroom Derek raises his eyebrows at him “what?” he asks Stiles, who ignores him.

      Once they’re in the bathroom Stiles attacks him with his mouth _. Oh_ … “thought we should finish what we started in the janitor’s closet” Stiles said between kisses. He kissed Derek desperately, and Derek felt a pulse of energy in his veins as they kissed. Kissing Stiles was the best thing Derek have ever done, suddenly Stiles parted from Derek, but before Derek could protest Stiles fell to his knees “Fuck, that’s hot”, Derek said as Stiles opened his zipper and slided his pants down, freeing Derek’s half hard cock. Derek groaned as Stiles put him in his mouth “mhn, Stiles. Fuck” Derek moaned, as Stiles bobbed his head on Derek’s cock. Derek reached to pull at Stile’s hair, to make him go deeper. The heat and wetness of Stiles’ mouth driving Derek crazy, “Stiles you’re so-FUCK!”, Derek rasped through moans. He was so close, so fucking close. “Stiles I’m so close”, Derek said desperate as Stiles took his cock deeper in his throat. Derek almost shouted in pleasure as he came down Stiles’ throat. When Stiles got on his feet Derek was still in his post-orgasmic nirvana, but Stiles kissed Derek anyway, slow and dirty. Derek could taste him in Stiles mouth and that was so fucking hot to Derek.

        “Let’s get out of here”, Stiles said with another kiss, Derek nodded before he realized something.

         “You haven’t-” he said, “let me. What do you want?”, Derek asked dumbly.

          “Next time” Stiles said simply with a smirk.

           Derek snapped awake, he wanted to make Stiles feel good, but Stiles wasn’t letting him, “why do you have to make things so hard?” Derek asked. Now frowning. Stiles smirked in return. Gazing down at Derek’s cock.

            “I sure do make things hard” he said in a whisper. And Derek’s cock jumped in interest, proving Stiles right.

             Both Derek’s eyebrows went up at that, then he was laughing. _Hard_ (in all the senses of the word). “You’re such an asshole”. Stiles kept his cocky smirk as he nodded towards the door.

              On Derek’s last class, he was smiling the whole time and people kept giving him weird looks but he found he really didn’t give a fuck. He and Stiles had made out and Stiles blew him all in one day, at school nonetheless. Stiles must be craving adrenaline of something, but Derek wasn’t one to complain. Suddenly a thought strikes Derek _“what if it’s just something physical for him?” ._ The thought makes Derek wince. Hard.

           Sure, Derek loved being able to touch and being touched by Stiles but he wanted _more_. In fact, he wanted everything. He wanted to hold hands in the hallway, go on dates, watch movies together as they cuddle in the couch. He wanted all those things. And the thought that maybe Stiles didn’t made Derek very unsure about everything.

~♥♥~

            In the afternoon, they are seated on Stiles’ kitchen table, Derek is finishing some math problems in the work sheet Stiles had handed him while Stiles reviews Derek’s notes, that’s when Stiles asks “What is it?”, Stiles eyes are wide in surprise and when Derek looks at the piece of paper Stiles is holding up to him he freaks out and snatches it out of Stiles’ hand. Derek’s face flush with embarrassment. When he was in class earlier daydreaming about his and Stiles’ life together he had written their initials together on the corner of the page. **_DH+SS_**. This is so embarrassing. Derek wants to die, _now_. When Derek looks at Stiles, he looks almost _fond_. Derek let himself hope. “It’s cute”, Stiles says smiling, “you’re cute”.

          Derek groans “No”, he stresses, “it’s embarrassing”. Stiles laughs at that, shaking his head.

           “Whatever you say, Der”. Derek feels his insides melting at Stiles calling him Der. It was a silly thing, he knew, but that made Derek happy nonetheless.

            Later on they sit together on the couch as usual, only this time Stiles is almost on Derek’s lap, and they kiss throughout the whole episode of _Game of Thrones._ That’s when Derek remembers something, “I haven’t, you know. Returned the favor”, he says voice low, Stiles smirks at him.

           “Thought you’d never offer”, Stiles said. Teasing. Derek took that as an opportunity to take that cocky smirk off his face, so he grabs Stiles cock through his pants fabric shamelessly, Stiles gapes at Derek, and it’s Derek turn to smirk. Then he straddles Stiles lap, kissing him soundly. He parts in order to pull Stiles pants down, he grabs Stiles cock and Stiles moans, Derek kisses him as he strokes his cock, muffling Stiles moans with his mouth. He sets for a slow, teasing pace. That drives Stiles crazy and Derek can tell. Soon Stiles is desperate for more friction and he starts moving his hips into Derek’s hand “Please Der-mhn- _faster_ ” Stiles says with a whimper, Derek obliges, as he always does.  Soon Stiles is panting hard against Derek’s shoulder as he comes all over Derek’s fingers. “wow, that was wow”, Stiles says always coherent. Derek laughs nodding.

         When it gets to the time for Derek to go home, Stiles kisses him goodbye and Derek thinks he never felt happier.

          Later in the night Derek is stepping out of the shower when his phones chirps. It’s a message from Stiles, it had a picture attached to it.

 **Stiles Stilinski:** _“look what Scott just sent me [IMAGE]”_

           It was a picture of Scott and Isaac, they were smiling and looking very happy.

 **Derek:** _“guess our matchmaking worked”_

           Derek sent back. He and Stiles spend the next couple of hours texting back and forth. It was nice. Derek fell asleep thinking of Stiles’ hands on him.

 

~♥♥~

          The next day Derek was walking down the school hallway when he sees it, his heart nearly stops at the sight, he can feel his eyes begin to burn. Inside of one of the classrooms Stiles is sitting with a group of people and there’s this girl, sitting on Stiles’ lap like it’s nothing. Like they’ve done that a million times before, that makes Derek’s stomach sink. He recognizes the girl the. _Lydia Martin_. The girl that made Stiles lose track of time the other week. Derek feels like his blood has turned into ice and his heart is pounding against his chest so hard he can _hear_ it. He has to get out of there. Now.

             He almost runs until he finds the boy’s bathroom and locks himself in one of the empty stalls. He’s breathing hard now. _“how was I so stupid to think he was into me?”_ he asks himself as he presses the heels of his palms against his eyes, a headache kicking in behind his skull. _“I should’ve known he didn’t like me like that_ ”. Derek feels sick to his stomach, feeling used. He can’t stay here. He decides he’ll skip the rest of his classes and go _home._ He can’t handle being at school right now. Not when everything there reminds him of Stiles and that trollop sitting on his lap like she fucking owns it.

            Derek drives home unsafely fast. Gets in his sweatpants and curls up in bed wishing for the skies to open and swallow him, when his sister Laura steps in, looking sympathetic. “Hey lil’ bro. You have a visitor”, she smiles at him. Derek frowns. Who in the hell would-

          “Hey,” Stiles says as he enters Derek’s room. Looking shy, “You didn’t show up to meet me in front of school, so I thought I would stop by and check in on you”, he said, sounding sincere “ are you okay? Why did you skip class?”. Derek stares at him. He can’t do this. The universe must hate him. A lot.

          Derek jumps in surprise when he realizes Stiles is sitting in his bed next to him now, and when Stiles lifts his hand to touch Derek’s face, Derek doesn’t let him. Stiles frown. “I’m okay. You can go now”, Derek says coolly, Stiles’ frown deepen.

           “What the fuck, Derek?”, he snaps. And Derek feels his face heat up with anger, he can’t do this. And how dare Stiles think _he’s_ the one that should be mad here? Derek was the one that was used by him. “You vanish from school. Blow me off and-”, his face falls and his tone is quieter now “-and now you’re acting cold”, he says sounding sad. “Did I do something wrong” he says, looking hurt. And Derek wants to kiss him, and he hates himself for wanting it. _Focus, Hale._

 “I don’t think we should see each other anymore”, Derek says and winces when he sees Stiles expression. He looks like Derek feels, like someone stabbed him on the back. Multiple times.

            “You don’t- Why- what?”, Stiles says almost as a whisper. His eyes are red and Derek sees tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Derek wants to die. “I should have known” Stiles says mostly to himself. “I should never have trusted a _jock_ ” he says with disdain and Derek feels like he’s been stabbed once more. “fuck. I’m so stupid”, he says and Derek sees his eyes glisten as they water up.

          “Don’t act like you’re the victim here. You _used_ me!”, he snapped at Stiles. Stiles looked even more angry now.

            “I use- I can’t do this”, he said simply. And that’s when Stiles’ phone begin to ring, “fuck”, he mutters under his breath. “hey dad”, Derek hears him say, “No, I’m heading home right now”, he says, “what do you mean by a tornado warning? Dad I’m going home. I’m not that far-”, then he sighs defeated “okay, dad. Stay safe”. He hangs up. If Derek understood right there’s a tornado warning, and even though Derek was angry and hurt by Stiles, he couldn’t deny him shelter. He still cared. And even if he didn’t, he couldn’t just kick him out. “fuck, is it okay if-”, Stiles begun to say.

         “Yeah”, Derek interrupts. “I heard it. You can stay until it’s safe”, he didn’t look Stiles in his eyes. “I’m gonna get some change of clothes for you and check on my parents. They are at work”, Stiles nodded averting Derek’s eyes. The air felt so thick as Derek left Stiles in his room.

           Derek must be the most unlucky person in the world. Not only the boy he loved was into someone else and used him, he has to spend the night in Derek’s house after they had fought. Just Derek’s luck. He sighed as he moved to get some clean clothes from the dryer that would fit Stiles, then he moved for the phone, dialing his mom’s cellphone.

             _“Hello”_  - she answered almost immediately. _“Derek honey I was about to call you.”_ She said, _“There’s a tornado warning out. I’m staying at work until it’s safe. You think you and your sisters will be okay?”_   She finished, worry in her voice. Derek sighed.

          “Yeah, we’ll be fine”, he said. “stay safe mom. Love you”.

           “ _Love you too, honey”,_ She said before hanging up.

          Derek moved back to his room and handed Stiles the fresh clothes avoiding looking at him “the bathroom is down the hall, third door to your left”, he said. Stiles nodded and moved silently. Derek pulled out a mattress for Stiles to sleep. Placing it carefully a few feet away from his bed. Derek didn’t trust himself around Stiles, even hurt.

          Later on they were eating, just the two of them in the kitchen. Silently. They haven’t said a word other than Derek’s instructions after their argument. The air was heavy and Derek couldn’t breathe. When they were ready to go upstairs and sleep, Derek couldn’t take it anymore. He had to know _why._ “Why did you do that?” Derek asked, not sounding like himself. Stiles looked him in the eyes for the first time. Looking confused. “Why did you lead me on when you were into someone else?”, Derek clarified. Stiles looked surprised.

         “Into someone else?”, Stiles snapped. “Dude, I’ve literally almost got suspended so I could make out with you”, Stiles said, “I couldn’t even keep my hands to myself for a minute. I blew you in the bathroom for fuck’s sake!”, he said a little louder “you think I would do that with someone I’m _not_ into?” Stiles asked. Derek wasn’t having any of this. Yeah, Stiles did all those things, but Derek _saw_ him with Lydia. That had to mean something.

         “But I saw you with that girl this morning”, Derek said sounding hurt, “if you want to be with her that’s okay. Just tell me so I can move on” Derek finished. Stiles looked confused before realization hit him and he started _laughing_. Derek frowned. His feelings are no laughing matter.

          “Dude! That’s Lydia” Stiles said like that explains everything. Derek knows who that men-stealing whore is. He had left a few anonymous hate comments on her blog in retaliation. At Derek’s blank expression Stiles continued, “She’s my _friend_ Derek, and she’s dating Allison Argent”, Stiles said and Derek was still lost, “besides, I’m one-hundred percent gay. I wave my rainbow flag proudly” he concluded. Derek felt his face heat. And Stiles was smiling at him. Fuck. Derek is so stupid.

       “So… You like me?”, Derek asked. Stiles nodded, “only me?” Derek clarified. Stiles answered that by pressing his mouth against Derek’s. When they parted a thought hit Derek, and he needed to get it out of the way, now. “but there’s something you need to know,” Derek said and Stiles raised an eyebrow in question, “I really like you Stiles, I want to have something _real_ with you. I want it all. I have wanted for a while. And if you’re not interested in that, I think we should stop now.” Derek finished. Stiles answered with a smile, Derek’s stomach made a little flip.

         “I want it all Derek. With you”, he said stepping closer once again, “and only you”, he kissed Derek and he sighed relieved into the kiss. They were both smiling warmly at each other when they parted.

           They were lucky enough that the storm was nothing major therefore they were able to sleep in Derek’s room. Derek’s mom later called to let him know that although it was already safe to go back home, she and his father would spend the night on a hotel near their office because it was late. Derek was more than happy to hear that.

          Turns out a spare bed wasn’t necessary, as they shared Derek’s, stealing kisses from each other throughout the night. They fell asleep in each other’s arms. Derek was happy.  

          When morning came along Derek kissed Stiles goodbye and gave him one of his letterman jackets, claiming it was because of the cold. But the truth is Derek wanted to give it to him as a sign that they were together now. It was a silly thing. But it was important to Derek.

~♥♥~

              

              A couple of days later Stiles showed up at school wearing Derek’s jacket. Attracting a lot of curious looks and cat whistles. Derek smiled brightly at that. Kissing Stiles once he got to him

             “Good morning” – he said smiling, Stiles kissed him once more, “I love your jacket” Derek said teasingly.

              “You do? It’s my boyfriend’s” Derek’s smile grew even wider at that.

              “Your boyfriend huh?”, Derek said raising an eyebrow. Stiles looked unsure now, “I like the sound of that”, Derek finished making Stiles relax as they kissed one more time before going to their classes.

              When it was lunchtime. Derek sat with Stiles alongside Isaac and Scott, the two have made a pretty good progress in their relationship themselves. Soon enough Jackson and Danny joined them, and the pair invited Lydia and Allison to seat with them. The table was full. And although Derek was not a big fan of crowds, he was happy to have them all here.

              Jackson nodded towards Stiles’ jacked with a smirk “guess you listened to me and stopped being a pussy, huh Hale”, Derek would be annoyed by that in a normal day. He glared at the boy but is was just a façade. Derek watched as Stiles talked to Scott heatedly and remembered that first day in study hall, when he first saw Stiles. And smiled at the boy beside him. When Stiles looked at Derek he instantly smiled, Derek leaned in and whispered in his ear.

         “Wanna get out of here?” repeating what the boy had said to him the other time. Stiles almost chocked on his food as he nodded eagerly.

          ~♥♥~

        I few months passed and he and Stiles were cuddling on the couch when Stiles looked up at him and said “I love you” for the first time.

        Derek had imagined them together many times but nothing he had imagined came close to reality. He kissed Stiles deep and tried to show everything he meant with that kiss, when they pulled back to catch their breath Derek smiled at the boy he loved.

        “Love you too”, and he meant it with all his heart.

 

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my tumblr (stormpiloot)


End file.
